The Story Of The End
by disneymemories1
Summary: R5 and Austin and Ally are both going great but until one day Ross and Laura make a mistake of there lives that could ruin both there careers (The sequel is already out FanFiction deleted it so this is a re-upload)


Title: **The Story Of The End**  
Category: TV Shows » Austin & Ally  
Author: disneymemories1  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Published: 02-14-14, Updated: 02-21-14  
Chapters: 10, Words: 3,495

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes Were Made**

* * *

**The Story Of The End**

**Staring: Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch and Riker Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Laura Marano, Rani Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Maia Mitchell**

**Couples Pairing: Raura, Rydellington, Rockaia, Rikaia, Rylni (Ryland and Rani)**

* * *

Ross and Laura have a secret relationship but know they don't want anyone from Austin and Ally to know the only people who know is there friends and family.

Director: Okay guys that's a wrap

Ross and Laura walks into Ross dressing room

Ross: So what are we doing tonight

Laura: I don't know

Ross and Laura about to kiss

Producer: They want you back on set

Ross and Laura walk on set

Hours later..

Calum: That was great

Ross: I know right

Rani: So what are we all doing tonight

Ross: You guys could come to my band rehearsal

Laura: Okay

Later that night at the band rehearsal Rocky's girlfriend Maia was there Maia did a movie with Ross 'Teen Beach Movie' Laura was there Ratliff and Rydel were together and Ryland and Rani were together

Riker talking into the microphone: Are you guys ready 1...2...3...,

They started singing Crazy Stupid Love:

Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love

I never cared bout my stupid hair  
Before you came into my life, babe  
I would have never seen that my eyes were green  
Till I laid them right on you, babe

Won't you come and stay a while?  
Electrified, you blow my mind  
In every single way

Oh...  
Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
A feeling through your bones  
Oh oh

Got that  
Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

People say that chicks will make  
You do a crazy thing or two  
But I don't care what people say  
Cause you, ha, you!

Make me feel like I can fly  
Electrified, you blow my mind  
In every single way

Oh...  
Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
A feeling through your bones  
Oh oh

Got that  
Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Got that  
Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

I've seen the way you've been shining lately  
Put your hands all up on me baby  
Feel the way that truth we makes me say,  
Whoa

I've seen the way you've been shining lately  
Put your hands all up on me baby  
Feel the way that truth we makes me say,  
Whoa

Oh...  
Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
A feeling through your bones  
Oh oh

Got that  
Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Wherever we go

Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Wherever we go

Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Wherever we go

Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Wherever we go

Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Yeah, oh oh

Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)

Wherever we go

Crazy Stupid Love ending..

Ratliff: That was awesome

After that Ratliff went home Ryland walked Rani home Calum went home Riker, Rydel, Rocky went home

Ross and Laura walk into Laura house and know one was home

Ross and Laura started kissing then fell into bed together

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Oh no It's getting crazy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Riker has a secret**

* * *

Ross wakes up and he was wondering where he was and he found himself in Laura bedroom and he starts thinking about last night so Ross was about to wake up Laura but he realized she needs to get her sleep so he went home.

* * *

Ross walks into his house

Stormie: Ross

Ross: Yes

Mark: Where were you last night

Ross lies: I went to a hotel

Ross runs up to his room

With Laura...

Laura remembers everything from last night

Laura walks downstairs

Vanessa: Laura can I talk to you for a second

Laura: Okay

Vanessa: I know what you did

Laura: Really please don't tell

Vanessa: Trust me I won't

Ryland is watching Austin and Ally

Ross (Austin):

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:

_[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Riker: Guys I'll be right back

Rydel: Okay

Riker walks into a car

Riker: Hey Maia

Riker kisses Maia

Maia: I don't think we should sneak behind Rocky's back he's my boyfriend

Riker: Don't worry

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Everyone has secrets**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ryland Lynch**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just tell Ross**

* * *

Ratliff: So where do you wanna go after rehearsal

Rydel: How about dinner

Rani: Did you tell Ross

Laura: I can't

Rani: About you being _pregnant_

Laura: I can't tell anyone yet because it could mess everything up

R5 starts playing 'Ain't No Way Were Going Home'

Lyrics:

I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing  
'Til I saw your face  
In the stratosphere  
And now I can't escape,  
The force field that we're in  
Got me light years away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,

Baby we're gone, baby we're gone,  
C'mon,

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Burning air,  
You lit a fire,  
Feel like millionaires,  
Blacktop to tires  
Let's get outta here.  
And you make it brighter,  
When we can't see the road,  
Where does this go?  
God only knows.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon,

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

I'm a light,  
You're the bomb,  
We're together!

I'm the pop,  
You're the rocks,  
We're together!

I'm the write,  
You're the song,  
We're together!

Yeah, together, yeah.

Light years away,  
So outta space,  
Without a trace.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon.

We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

End of practice

Laura: Ross can I tell you something

Ross: Yeah

Laura: Ross i'm -

* * *

**Next chapter 'Rocky finds out'**

**I'm just telling you guys now everyone in this story has ****secrets**

**The Chapter Staring: Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Rani Rodriguez, Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rocky finds out**

* * *

**The last chapter was kinda short but chapter has alot of Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

Laura: Ross. i'm pregnant

Ross: What you can't be!

Laura: I can't believe your acting like this

Ross: Are you sure it's mine!

Laura: Ross!

Ross: Why now my band is going great and Austin and Ally is great!

Laura: You know what I don't need you

Laura runs out the practice room crying

Rocky goes outside to get some fresh air

Rocky: Maia?

Riker and Maia kissing

Rocky walks up to the car

Riker and Maia don't see him so there still kissing

Maia: Oh my gosh Rocky!

Riker: We could explain

Rocky runs back inside mad to get all of his stuff

Rydel: What's wrong

Rocky ignores everybody and he goes into his car and dives off

Ratliff: Okay that's it for tonight ... So Ross me and Rydel were wondering if you wanna go to dinner with us

Ross: I can't I have to fix something

Ross thinking: Aww man how am I gonna fix this with Laura I really wanna take care of this baby

With Rydel and Ratliff..

Ratliff: Rydel I will be right back

Rydel thinking: How am I gonna tell Ellington that I'm pregnant and it might not be his baby

* * *

**HELLO GUYS TO BE CONTINUED...**

**The Couples Pairing in this chapter did not go right**

**Rydellington, Rockaia, Raura**

**Next Chapter: Rocky and Riker**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CRAZY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Riker and Rocky**

* * *

**This story is starting to get crazy.**

* * *

Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ryland are sitting on the couch watching TV

Riker: I'm really worried about Rocky

Rydel: Why?

Riker: He found out about me and Maia he has not came home

Rocky walks in the house

Rydel: Rocky where have you been

Rocky: Out

Riker: Rocky I'm sorry about what happened

Rocky: No your not! Why would you do that!

Riker: Hey I said I was sorry!

Riker push Rocky

Rocky: Don't touch me!

Rocky pushes Riker back

Riker punch Rocky in the face

Rocky punches Riker back

Ryland: Guys!

Riker and Ryland brink up the fight between Rocky and Riker

Ross: Aww man I have to go

Ross walks into the Marano house

Laura: What are you doing here

Ross: Hey I just want to say I'm sorry

Laura: No need I don't need you

Ross: Why?

Laura: After last night I don't need you for anything!

Ross: Laura you know what I'm leaving!

Ross leaves Laura's house

Ross runs back home and sees Maia

Ross: Hey Maia

Maia: Hey ... So I can't come around anymore

Ross: Why?

Maia: Did you hear what happen with me, Rocky and Riker.

Ross: Yeah... Do you know Laura's mad at me

Maia: Thank you for talking to me

Ross and Maia hug and than look an each other's eyes than kiss

* * *

**WOW! WHAT A CHAPTER!**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raia, Raura-ish**

**This chapter is staring: Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Maia Mitchell**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Maia or Laura**

* * *

**Hello guys sorry Raia fans but it's not gonna happen and Raura fans your in luck.**

* * *

Ross and Maia stop kissing

Ross: Wait

Maia: What's wrong

Ross: I'm sorry Maia but I love Laura

Maia: It's okay

The next day on set of Austin and Ally

Ross: Laura can I talk to you for a second

Laura: Fine

Ross: I'm sorry Laura your the best thing that ever happen to me I just forgot that

Laura: It's okay

Ross hugs Laura

Laura: How are we gonna tell the director about my pregnancy

Ross: I don't know

Later that day..

Laura walks in her house and all the lights and she sees someone with a bat in his hand

Laura: Oh my gosh!

Mysterious Person: I've been waiting for you

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ross To The Rescue**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raura**

**Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ross To The Rescue**

* * *

The mystery man was Laura's old boyfriend the reason why he wants to kill her because she turned him into the police.

* * *

Laura: I'm calling the cops

Jack: No

Laura: Why are you here

Jack: I'm here to get my revenge you put me in that jail for three years

Laura: You were killing people

Jack: Well now I about to kill you

Jack raises his baseball bat but Ross walks into Laura house

Laura: Ross help

Ross: Get out!

Ross punches Jack in the face

Jack punches him back and then Jack picks up the bat and

hits Ross with it couple times after Ross starts bleeding and then

Ross fainted and Laura is trying to make him stop hitting him with

bat after a while Police kick Laura's door down and they hold up there guns.

Police: Jack Wesley you are under arrest

Police put handcuffs on Jack and put him in the car

Laura: Ross! Ross! Ross!

Laura picks Ross up by the head and then screaming Ross it's not funny!

Wake up! Wake up! and then she starts smacking him to wake him up

but Ross is still not waking up

Laura: Oh shit

After a while Laura trying to wake Ross up she picks up the phone and calls someone

The Person answers The person on the phone says 911 what is your emergency

* * *

**The next chapter: Ross To The Hospital**

**There was not really that much romance in this chapter it's more like Crime/Hurt/Comfort but**

**Ross helping Laura and there unborn baby was a Raura moment.**

**This Chapter Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Jack Wesley**

***SPOILER ALERT: Ross is not dead***

**Hello guys the next chapter will be out tomorrow I just wanted to make a second chapter today because to keep you guys updated so see you later**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ross To The Hospital**

* * *

Summery: After a while Laura trying to wake Ross up she picks up the phone and calls someone

The Person answers The person on the phone says 911 what is your emergency

* * *

The whole Lynch family and the Ross friends went to the hospital to see him Ross had bruises

on his face when we got hit with the bat and Laura, Rydel, Stormie were crying.

Then Rydel taps on Ross shoulder and she says

Rydel: Ross

Ross begins to open his house and see everyone with him.

Ross: Hey guys ... What am I'm doing here

Laura: You got hit in the head with a bat

Ross: Oh ... So how long did the doctor say I have to be in here

Riker: Just a week

Ross: Okay

Rydel thinking: Wow alot is going on Riker and Rocky are mad at each other I'm pregnant and my little brother is in the hospital is this the end of R5

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ross, Laura and the baby**

**There's only 2 chapter's left.**

**Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Stormie Lynch**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ross, Laura, and the baby**

* * *

**I just read all the chapters and I realized alot has happen in 8 chapters.**

* * *

COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER ...

Ross, Laura, Calum, Rani had shot the last episode of Austin and Ally before Laura's stomach got bigger

Riker and Rocky have never made up and no one has seen or talk to Maia.

* * *

Everyone of Ross and Laura family walk into Laura's hospital room

Rydel: Can I see my nephew

Laura hands Tyson to her and Rydel holds him gentle

Rocky: So what his name.

Ross: Tyson

Rydel: Ratliff can I talk to you for a second

Ratliff: Umm .. sure

Rydel takes Ratliff a side to talk to him

Ratliff: So what did you need to tell me

Rydel: This is not gonna be easy ... I'm 8 months pregnant

Ratliff: What! Your telling me you lied to me all these months!

Rydel: I'm sorry

Ratliff: You know what I'm out of here

Ratliff walks out the hospital mad

Rydel walks in

Rydel: Rocky can I talk to you for a second

Rocky walks out the room to talk to Rydel

Rocky: What's wrong

Rydel: I think this band should end

Rocky: What? Why?

Rydel: Think about it we've been canceling all our rehearsals, Ross has to be

home with Laura and the baby,You and Riker are not talking to each other and

I'm pregnant

Rocky: I think it should end

Rydel: We knew it wouldn't last forever

Rocky and Rydel walk in and Ross ask what's going on

* * *

**The next chapter: Our Last Dance**

**There's only one chapter left.**

**I got the name Tyson from Degrassi Jenna and KC former son**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch,**

**Tyson Lynch**

**This chapter has Family/ Drama**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raura**

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Last Dance**

* * *

Ross is getting ready for the last concert tonight.

Laura: Where are you going?

Ross: Tonight's our last concert

Laura: What about Tyson!

Ross: Hey! I didn't want to be father!

Laura started crying

Ross: I'm sorry

Laura: Leave me alone

Later that night it's close the end of the concert thy were down to one last song left.

Riker: So I think we should sing Loud

Ross: Me and Ratliff want to sing One Last Dance

Riker: Why?

Ross: Ratliff wants to sing it to Rydel and I need to sing it to Laura

Riker: Okay

R5 - One Last Dance

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

Ross looks back at Laura

Ratliff looks back at Rydel

Rocky: Hey guys sorry but this was our last night as a band thank you for sharing 5 years with us.

* * *

Rydel and Ratliff had the baby a month later

Ross and Laura are now raising Tyson

Riker and Rocky finally made up and they both have girlfriends

So This Is A Story Of A Happy Ending

* * *

**HELLO GUYS I HAVE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY CALLED ''What A Ending''**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY I DID NOT WANT TO RUSH INTO THIS STORY LIKE WHAT I DID WITH**

**''You and Me''**

**Couples Paring In The Chapter: Raura, Rydellington**

**THE END...**


End file.
